


Sleeping Is Better With You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Is Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is for Sigynthefaithful as today is her birthday that is when she wakes up and sees this, and I wanted to wish her a very happy birthday. Honey, you are amazing, sweet, funny, sensitive wonderful friend. I'm so glad we became close. I hope you enjoy this small gift from me to you :) Happy Birthday!  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

If you asked Loki, he could list all the things that had become better with Thor now by his side. Smiling became easier, feeling became easier. Even sleeping became easier.

He still had the odd night where he couldn't sleep, but at least now with his husband he could cope with it better. It scared him so, this change he went through.

He had no need for the emotional mask he wore, he could be free now. He felt it running through his veins, whenever they kissed, or made love till the morning light.

Now he was in their bedchambers, he couldn't sleep so he stared at the ceiling wishing that Thor would come back from Vanaheim it has been too long already.

Just as he felt about to give up, he heard the door open with a slight creek. There stood his husband, trying to sneak in undetected. He assumed Loki would be asleep, after all it was late.

"Darling, are you not sleeping yet?" Thor asked noticing that a very wide awake Loki was staring back at him with a small grin on his face.

"I could not, it has been quiet difficult husband, welcome back" he said softly pulling Thor who stood next to him for a kiss.

The tired blond happily obliged his husband and kissed him with all the love he had in him, he missed Loki very much.

When they broke for air, Thor had changed to his night clothes and slipped in bed next to his husband.

"What keeps sleep from you?" Thor asked running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"It is not the same" Loki replied with a heavy sigh.

"What is not that same?" Thor questioned concern in his voice.

"This, sleeping alone, I do not like it I don't know how I ever could have, it is not the same…well….now that…" Loki tried to find the words but a lump came to his throat.

"It's alright my love" Thor reassured him coaxing him to revealing more.

"Thor, ever since we married, everything seems better. Food is better, breathing is better, music is better, everything is better, even…sleeping is better with you" Loki said wiping a tear.

Thor kissed his forehead holding him close to his chest; Loki could hear his heart skip a beat.

"Everything is better for me too" Thor said after a short silence between them.

"Is it really?" Loki asked.

"Of course it is, all I've wanted was for you to be happy and if I could provide that for you well then, I feel better for it" Thor replied.

"Hold me" Loki whispered.

Thor smiled embracing his husband, as they slowly drifted off sleep. Loki woke up the next morning, watching Thor asleep by his side. He had been right, sleeping really was better with Thor.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
